Daft Like Jack
by MillieVaNillie
Summary: Forgot to say I don't own these characters and blah blah blah. Uh, Will gets taken instead of Elizabeth and things go on from there. Spot of dodgy language and perhaps smut later on...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Elizabeth Swann was seventeen now; it had been seven years since she first met Will Turner that day at sea. Everyday thoughts of the burning ship and the ghostly pirate ship sailing into the foggy distance haunted her. She desperately wished she'd been part of the crew of the pirate ship, though she knew very little of pirates. What she really longed for was the adventure; the sea. Her inexplicable longing for the sea grew with each day, and she became bored with daily life, yet there was no remedy. All that changed the day Captain Jack Sparrow paid a visit to Port Royal.

Elizabeth had been asked to attend the ceremony where the family friend, James Norrington, was to become_ Commodore_ James Norrington. Liz knew her father wanted her to go in hopes that she would become more interested James. He was a kindhearted, brave man, no doubt, but he just wasn't what Liz was looking for. He was too...boring; too similar to the life she led. Yet still, Governor Swann had been trying to get Liz to show interest in marrying Norrington for the past few years. Grudgingly Liz had agreed to attend the affair.

Dressed in the finest from London, including a corset that rid her of any hope of ever taking a decent sized breath, she stood under the hot Caribbean sun, fanning herself. She showing indifference, listening only somewhat to the drums and the man speaking of the now Commodore's past achievements. When the technicalities were over with, James requested that Liz take a walk with him. An orchestra played a light, airy tune that made Elizabeth think of her childhood. The two stopped at the battlements that stood tall over the clear, warm waters.

"You've become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Liz listened as James rambled on about her beauty, his position, and his lack of a wife. All she could think of was how tight her corset was, the heat, and the lack of air getting to her lungs. She even managed to gasp to James that she couldn't breathe, but he didn't seem to understand what she meant. The last thing Elizabeth remembered before passing out was beginning to fall, unnoticed, from the battlements.

When she awoke, Liz coughed up an excessive amount of salty sea water, and then found herself staring into the rather rugged, yet not less handsome face of a man she'd never before seen. His beaded beard and dreadlocks dripped cool water onto her equally cool and almost naked body. Liz noticed a member of the navy holding her corset and suddenly felt embarrassed to be wearing only her soaked shift. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered where her dress had gotten to.

The man hovering over her panting chest looked down. His deep brown, kohl lined eyes focused on something near her breasts and Liz shivered. The strange man reached a callused hand to her neck and held up the gold medallion she'd taken from Will so long ago. The man looked confused.

"Where did you get this?" His voice was deep and rumbling, like lazy thunder. Liz noticed the man had a few gold teeth.

Before she could speak, Liz heard the sound of many footsteps running toward them. The dock was suddenly filled with men of the Royal Navy, and all had their bayonets pointed at the man over her. She tilted her head to see her father and Commodore Norrington at the head of the group. Slowly the man stood up and backed away from her. Liz then felt the strong hands of James lift her from her back onto her feet. Her father quickly threw his coat over her shoulders. Liz became more embarrassed when she came to the realization of how many man were surrounding her, and how erect her nipples had become.

Through her frightened thoughts she heard James questioning the man and she discovered he was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate. Liz's heart beat faster. _A real pirate!_ Again she wondered what he'd been doing over her and why she had no clothes on. Searching through her still somewhat addled mind she remembered being on the battlements with James. Then...then...falling! _That's it! I fell into the water! Jack must have saved me. That would explain why he's wet as well._

"Hang him!" she heard her father say nervously. He was a coward of a man; Liz had discovered that much about him over the years and not much else. Her father kept to himself mainly, and even more so after the death of her mother.

Quickly Elizabeth stood up for Jack, trying to reason that he'd saved her life. James looked as if he wanted to obey her pleas, but Liz knew he couldn't. It was his job to keep Port Royal safe. James insisted that Jack be hung.

"But he saved my life! I would have drowned had it not been for him!"

"Elizabeth, one good deed is not enough to rid a man of his past crimes." The look in Norrington's eyes betrayed his words. He loved Elizabeth and hated to see her so distraught. He'd do anything to please her if only she'd love him.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack mumbled from his place behind Liz where he was being "clapped in irons". When the strong metal cuffs had been secured around his wrists, he spoke again. "Finally!"

Quick as a wink, Jack's hands brought the metal chain around Elizabeth's neck and pulled her to him. She gasped as the rusting metal scraped her neck and for the second time that day, she found it hard to breath. Jack's face was at her shoulder, asking the Commodore for his belongings. Liz's heart pounded in her chest, and though she was scared, she was exited too. This was the type of adventure she'd longed for.

Jack's effects were handed to her and he spun Liz round in his arms, pressing her very close to his muscled body. She handed him his gun and found it promptly pointed at her head. Mind racing, she did as she was told and strapped his things round his waist, and stuck his tri-cornered hat upon his head. Jack grinned devilishly and for some odd reason Elizabeth found herself becoming slightly aroused. Their faces were so close. _If only..._

Liz was spun around again, back to facing the crowd of men, back to feeling very uncomfortable about her lack of clothing. She did not like the way some of the men stared at her. Liz shuddered.

Jack spoke, "Commodore, you shall always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught, Captain Jack Sparrow." Before she knew what was going on, Liz was being shoved into James' chest and she watched as Jack grabbed a rope and was lifted into the air.

"Now will you shoot him?!" her father's voice was shrill as he pointed at the wildly swinging pirate who soared through the air. James ordered the men to shoot and that's just what they did while Liz clung to Norrington's chest. She watched, praying that the bullets would not hit Jack. She sighed in relief when Jack landed safely and ran into the distance.

James sent his men after the tricky pirate. Elizabeth was forced back to the house by her father. There she bathed and was sent to bed like a child. The events of the day flashed through her mind, leaving her feeling giddy. Something else was to happen today, Liz could feel it. _If only I knew what was to come._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Will Turner returned to the blacksmith shop where he worked, having just heard about the escape of a dangerous pirate. He'd also heard how the man had threatened Elizabeth, and that enraged him further. Pirates were despicable creatures, and to have one endanger the life of the woman he loved was unacceptable. Will had hoped to grab a sword and join the soldiers in their hunt for the man, if you could give him such high rank. But when Will returned to the shop, his employer still in a drunken slumber, he found that one of his mallets was out of place. It was then he noticed an odd leather hat sitting upon one of his anvils.

Cautiously, Will extended a work worn hand to pick up the hat and was greeted with a slap on the back of the hand from the flat of a blade. For a moment William felt like a child reaching for dessert and being scolded by his mother for trying to eat before dinner.

Surprised, Will found himself staring into the eyes of the pirate. Quickly Will grabbed a nearby sword, and the fight began.

"You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" The pirate asked after a few moments of dueling.

"I make it my business to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"Well then I wouldn't want to put a black mark upon your record." The pirate nodded his head, turned, and ran to the door. Will scowled and threw his sword in the direction of the pirate with a sharp flick of his wrist. Impossibly, the blade stuck in the wood, preventing the pirate from leaving. The man jerked the sword, trying to dislodge it, but found his ministrations to be in vain. The blade would not budge.

Jack turned to Will, a slight grin upon his tanned features. "Clever trick, my boy. But once again you're between me and my escape. And you've no weapon."

Will's eyes darted round the room, searching for the nearest weapon. He would not give up so easily. His own chocolate eyes rested on a hot poker. It being his only option Will grabbed the metal rod and pointed the scalding end at the pirate. The donkey made a noise and began his walk around the track, having just been reminded of the rude prodding he'd received on the arrival of Jack Sparrow.

The two went at it again. As they dodged and lunged, Jack discovered all the swords in the shop. Through the fighting he spoke again. "Who makes all these?"

"I do. And I practice with them three hours a day." Will spoke venomously, aiming for Jack's throat.

Jack smirked and dodged the attack. "You need to get yourself a girl, mate."

Will lunged again, Jack blocked. The two danced round the room. "Or maybe," Jack was determined to annoy the boy. "You've got a girl, and are incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" Jack's dark eyes darted down to Will's crotch and then back to his face.

Will moved his face closer to Jack's. "I practice three hours a day, so when I meet a pirate I can kill it."

Jack nodded, smirking more. The two continued their battle, even going so far as to fight up in the rafters of the building. Finally it seemed Jack would escape. He'd caught the boy unawares and managed to let loose a bag of sand into William's face. When Will cleared his eyes he found the pirate's gun aimed at his face. "You cheated."

The pirated looked annoyed. "Pirate. Now move out of my way."

"No!"

"Please move?"

"No!"

Jack sighed. The boy was being very difficult. Will scowled, he was furious at himself for ending up at such a disadvantage. He'd so desperately wanted to run the pirate through for almost killing his beloved Elizabeth. Now Will was stuck, standing between the door and the pirate, with no weapon, and a gun aimed at his head. The pirate was ready to pull the trigger, but told Will that the bullet wasn't meant for him. Will felt fear for only a moment, when he saw his employer coming up behind the pirate with an empty rum bottle in his hand. Before Jack could do anything else, the bottle was brought down upon the back of his head with a smash and Jack was out cold.

The soldiers were at the door then, and they arrested Jack, the Commodore mumbling something about it being the day Jack Sparrow almost got away. Will shrugged. He watched as the soldiers dragged the unconscious man from his workplace and waited until the Commodore was the only one left.

Will edged close to the man. "How's Elizabeth?"

The Commodore raised an eyebrow. "She's fine now. She suffered no injuries and is at home, resting."

"I'd like to see her."

Again the Commodore's eyebrow went up. "Uh...I really don't think that's the best thing right now. I'll send her your word though. She'll be pleased to know you care."

James left. That Turner boy made him feel uncomfortable. He'd been a nice lad when he was younger, but as he aged, he changed. He wanted to spend more time with Elizabeth, not realizing how improper it was. James figured the boy was just lonely; Liz was really his only friend.

"I care more that you know." Will mumbled to himself, going off to clean up.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Elizabeth shivered, despite all the covers she was under. Her maid had just heated up the bed pan and left Elizabeth to read after commenting on what an exciting day it had been. Liz stared at the words in the book she held, not actually reading. Still she thought of the day's previous events. Also, she'd heard that Jack had been arrested and would be hung first thing the next day. Liz was saddened to hear that, feeling that Jack did not deserve his punishment. True, she'd heard of the terrible things he'd done in the past, but she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him.

Suddenly the candle by her bed went out, though there was no breeze because her windows were closed, and Liz felt a strange sense of foreboding. All was silent for a brief moment, before the sound of cannon fire tore through the air. Liz gasped and ran to her window. A strange, almost rotting, ship had arrived at Port Royal and was now opening fire upon the battlements. Quickly, Liz threw on an over-gown and took the back stairs to the kitchens. She could see better from there. She watched as ragged, dirty men poured from the ship and invaded the town. Pirates!

Will heard the commotion and looked out the window of the shop to find people running amuck. Women were screaming as filthy men chased them, while the men of Port Royal took up their weapons. It only took a moment for Will to realize the town was being attacked by pirates. He figured that the one he'd met earlier had led this crew here to pillage and plunder their weasely black guts out. Will did not intend to stand idly by. He quickly grabbed a sword and small axe.

Once outside Will attacked the first pirate he saw, throwing the axe into the back of the disgusting man. The pirate hit the dirt with a thud, and as Will jogged by, he removed his blade, though he failed to notice the lack of blood upon the edge of the axe. Young Turner ran through the town, other men at his side, doing his best to rid the place of pirates.

He had been doing well until he encountered two men trying to break into the Swann household. One was a short, round, balding man with yellowed eyes and teeth. The other was tall and lanky with what appeared to be one wooden eye. He shouted for them to come fight.

They obliged, drawing swords, but paused once they got a good look at Will.

"Bootstrap?" The tall one asked, rubbing his real eye.

"What?" Will's brow furrowed.

"He's come back to haunt us!" The skinny one said to the fat one. "To get revenge!"

The fat one peered at the boy, while Will stood uncomfortably trying to find out what they were talking about. Who was Bootstrap?

"No. It's his _boy_."

"What are you talking about? Are you going to fight or not?"

"No boy, we'll not fight you. You're going to come with us, Turner."

"How do you know my name? What are you talking about? I'll go nowhere with you scoundrels! Stand and fight!" Will raised his sword and axe, ready to throw both at the hearts of the men before him.

The two men looked at each other, rolling their eyes and then the fat one looked beyond Will and nodded. The man, standing unnoticed behind Will, brought the hilt of his sword down hard upon the back of Will's head, knocking him unconscious. Had Will been awake, the scene would have seemed very familiar. The three pirates dragged Will back to their ship and to its captain.

"Ah, Turner's boy! Looks like we've found more than we bargained for. Raise anchor!"

The skinny man looked at his captain, slightly puzzled. "But Captain, what about the medallion? We know it's here. Just give us more time to find it."

Captain Barbossa shook his head. "No. We leave now. The medallion will follow, I can feel it in my bones. Let's get going boys!"

The Black Pearl left Port Royal as quickly and mysteriously as it had arrived.

The morning came slowly, revealing all the damage that had been done to the town. Liz woke to find herself on the floor of the kitchens, not remembering having fallen asleep. She'd been watching the ship and the battlements fire at one another, and then the ship left. She wondered what they'd been after. Her hand drifted to the medallion that still hung at her neck and she felt that it was somehow related to the events of the night passed.

She dressed herself and headed to the battlements, where her father and the commodore stood talking about the damage that had been done. It seemed a few lives had been taken, and many buildings would need to be repaired, but little had been lost.

"What of Will?" Liz knew not why she felt the urge to ask of her longtime friend. She wasn't even sure if she considered him to be a friend anymore. Over the years he'd grown strange. He was too sure of himself, cocky. And he seemed to think he owned Liz. He'd turned into quite the ass.

James and her father looked at Elizabeth, just as confused as to why she'd asked about the blacksmith. They exchanged an odd glance.

"Well?" Liz put her hands on her ruffled hips, not at all enjoying the look that had been passed between the two men.

"Well..." James bit his bottom lip. "It would seem that Mr. Turner is missing."

"What? The pirates must have taken him! We've got to help!" Just because he was an ass, didn't mean Liz didn't still care. He'd been taken by the pirates; who knows what they'd do to him! This was her chance for the adventure she'd always longed for.

"Help? How do you propose we do that? We know nothing about the pirates that arrived last night, nor why they took Turner. We don't even know where to start looking. That ship was almost as fast as the _Interceptor_; it could be anywhere by now." James went back to discussing damages with the governor.

"Jack Sparrow, he's a pirate. Ask him. I'm sure he could be of service."

James turned back to Elizabeth, a look of pity in his eyes. "I'm touched that you care so much about William, and I'm sure he would be too. But really, Elizabeth, we cannot and will not make a deal with a pirate. As soon as things are back to normal, Jack Sparrow is in for a short drop and a sudden stop. Now please, go back home."

"Yes, it would be wise to do as the Commodore says, Elizabeth. I shall be home in a few hours, in time for lunch." Her father shot her a look that told her there was no negotiating.

Elizabeth turned away sharply, a flurry of cloth. She stormed off in the direction of her house, but once she was out of view, she changed paths. If Norrington and her father would do nothing about Will's kidnapping, she would do something herself, with the help of Jack.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jack had been trying in vain to get the dog to bring him the keys the night the crew of the Black Pearl came to shore. Now that some crew members had chased the dog off, he'd resigned himself to being hung, at least for a while. Elizabeth found the eccentric, handsome man lying on the hay covered floor of his bare prison cell. He raised his head when she entered the room and then set it back down. When the fact registered in his brain that the girl he'd threatened the day before was standing outside his cell, Jack sat up.

"How may I help you, Miss Swann?"

Liz stood close to the bars, peering at the man inside. "The ship that came here last night, what do you know of it?"  
"Ah, the Black Pearl. I know enough. Why?"

"They took Will."

"Will...?"

"Will Turner, the blacksmith."

"Turner? That's his name? Are you sure?"

Liz frowned and wondered why his name mattered so much. "Yes, of course I'm sure. Now listen up, I need your help."

Jack remained silent, replaying yesterday's events in his head. Now that he though of it, the boy did look like Bootstrap. No wonder why Barbossa and his men had invaded the port. But how could they have known the boy had been here? There must have been another reason they came to port. Then Jack remembered the medallion he'd seen round Swann's neck. _Of course! When the lady fell into the water, they must have felt where she was. But she's still here...and I'm sure she still has the medallion. Why would they leave without it?_

"I want to save Will. Where would the ship be heading?"

Jack rubbed his beard. A girl who wanted to save a boy. How unusual. He studied her fair skin and fair hair, deciding she would be quite the one to have an "adventure" with. "To an island that cant be found, except by those who know where it is."

Elizabeth didn't totally understand his riddle, but it didn't matter. "Will you help me?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I can get you out. I have the keys," Liz removed the set of keys from between her breasts. Jack's eyebrows rose. "And if we go off to find Will, you'll never have to return to Port Royal. The Commodore won't go after you. You'll be a free man once you help me. What say you?"

Jack thought for a moment. He knew the girl knew nothing of how important her medallion was, nor that The Pearl really belonged to him. He could use her, and the medallion, as a bargaining chip to get his beloved ship back. Whatever befell her and the blacksmith didn't really matter to Jack, as long as he was captain of the Pearl again.

"Aye, I'll help you. Now get me out."

Liz nodded and opened the large door to Jack's cell. The hinges creaked in protest.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

Jack nodded and dashed over to a hook on the wall. "Not without my effects."

The two stood under a bridge staring at the ships in the harbor. Jack was formulating a plan while Liz redressed herself behind a group of bushes. On their way out they'd been stopped by a guard; and Liz took the opportunity to change into the now unconscious man's outfit, realizing how difficult things would be if she stayed in her dress.

"Ok, follow me, love." Jack swaggered off towards the beach where a few lifeboats had been left. Liz ran after him, hastily trying to button her shirt along the way, and giving up before the last three buttons had been put into place.

Jack scurried over to one of the lifeboats had been set and lifted up an edge and motioned for Liz to crawl under. She did so, but not without confusion. Once Jack had joined her and let the boat rest on top of them she asked why they were sitting under a beached lifeboat.

"It's going to help us get to the _Dauntless_, dearest." Jack said before adjusting his hat and hair.

"Shouldn't we be sitting in it the other way? And just how do you propose that we steal a bloody ship? There's but two of us!"

"Commandeer, commandeer a ship. And no, the boat should not be the other way. Just follow my lead and stop asking so many questions." Jack brought himself into a squatting position and turned away from Elizabeth, ordering her to get into the same position. She complied, though she wasn't completely sure she trusted what the crazy man had in mind. "Now listen here. When I tell you, we're going to stand and walk into the water. Shush, just let me finish. We're then going to walk swiftly to the_ Dauntless _and climb up the back. From there you may just follow my lead. When we're under water, walk as fast as possible, and try not to breath too much, because our air won't last long."

"This is madness."

"This is genius. Ready?"

"No."

"Now!" Jack stood quickly, practically pulling Liz up with him. She made a slight protesting noise, but followed Jack across the sand, slipping in the slightly large shoes she'd taken from the guard. She gasped as the chilled waters of Port Royal slid up her legs. Jack pressed on as quick as the water would allow and Liz found the water went up a bit farther than her chest. She was thankful that she'd kept the lighter, less restricting corset on, for the guard's shirt would not prove to be much protection when they emerged from the ocean.

The two were halfway to the ship when Liz felt her foot crunch into something. She looked down to find a wooden lobster crate stuck to her foot. She gasped and tried to shake it free. Jack wanted to tell her not to use so much air, but that would have taken too much effort. He did manage to let out a small chuckle when a backwards glance revealed the scene of Elizabeth struggling to rid her delicate foot of the old crate. Jack knew then and there, that this would be quite the adventure.

Finally Elizabeth gave up and just kept going on, no longer trying to free her foot. Just when it began to get hard to breath, Jack told her to take a deep breath and then let go of the boat. They would swim to the surface and begin the climb.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Now!" Jack took his last deep breath and released the wooden mass that was struggling to get to the surface. Liz gasped as water rushed over her head and found herself wishing she'd learned to swim better. She struggled to get herself to the surface, but found herself going nowhere. The air in her lungs was scarce and she though she'd drown then and there. Once again, Jack Sparrow came to the rescue, his firm hand taking hold of her wrist and pulling her to the surface. She gasped loudly for air, only to have his hand quickly cover her mouth.

"Let's not draw attention to ourselves, savvy? We need to do this _quietly_." Jack wondered if the girl would be more of a hindrance than a helping hand.

Liz nodded and clumsily swam after the doggedly handsome man. They reached the stern of the _Dauntless_ and Jack grabbed on and began to climb. Liz followed suit and in not time they'd reached the deck, Liz stopping only briefly to dislodge the stubborn crate. She threw it overboard and smiled as it made a satisfying splash. Jack put a finger to his mouth and crept up to the helm of the ship. He then jumped up, gun poised at the head of the man closet to him.

"Here, here! We're taking over this ship."

Elizabeth stood at Jack's side and did her best to draw the sword she'd taken from the guard. She tugged at it clumsily and it stuck for a moment, before coming loose. Liz squeaked as the sword fell to the deck with a clang and she sprang downwards to pick it up. When she'd finally got it in hand she proudly yelled avast. Jack shook his head and rolled his dark brown eyes.

The men aboard the ship laughed. One man asked, "There's only two of you. How on earth do you intend to do that?"

Moments later all the men that had been aboard the _Dauntless _were in a lifeboat, rowing quickly toward the men at port. Norrington happened to notice the small vessel heading towards them from his position at the head of the _Interceptor_, the fastest ship in the waters. He looked to his spyglass to find the men waving at him, yelling that the _Dauntless_ had been taken. James frowned, knowing instantly what had happened.

"Too rash, Elizabeth, too rash. And all for that Turner boy. Head out men, we're going to get our ship back." James said to the crew surrounding him as he readied the ship.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Will awoke, a sharp pain in the back of his head. He gently touched the spot where he felt the most pain, and came back with a bit of blood on his fingers. He struggled to remember what happened the night before.

_I was...there were pirates! Yes, and I had been taken aboard their ship. That's where I must be now. And...their captain, Barbossa. He kept mentioning someone by the name of Bootstrap. Then there was moonlight...and skeletons. The whole crew was made up of bloody rotting skeletons! Oh I must have dreamed that part! It couldn't possibly be true...right? Ah the pain. They must have knocked me out. I wonder if I panicked. I have to find my way out of here and back to my Elizabeth. I have to be with her before she decides to marry that pansy, Norrington. _

Will's fantasy of having Elizabeth all to himself was interrupted by the opening of the cabin door. He realized then that he was in the captain's quarters. He shuddered and hoped that all they'd done was knock him out. He turned to see Captain Barbossa and his monkey standing in the doorway. The feather in the captain's hat moved in the slight sea breeze that flitted through the cabin.

"Sleep well, boy?" The sarcasm was notable and Will wished he could have wiped that rotting smirk from the man's weather worn face.

"You know very well that I didn't sleep at all. You knocked me out. Why?"

The grin grew. "You put up such a fuss at the sight of our true selves. There was no other way to shut you up."

Will stood on shaky legs. He wasn't used to being at sea. "I demand that you release me. Why do you have a need for me? You're a bunch of rotten pirates and I'm naught but a blacksmith."

"Release you? We're in the middle of the ocean, Turner. Just where do you think you'll be going? No, we won't be releasing you any time soon. We've got business with you. Or I should say, we've got business with your blood."

"My blood? What for?"

"Ah, you poor, clueless whelp."

"Answer my question!" Will slammed his fist down upon the table Sparrow had acquired long ago from a ship he'd ransacked. The table creaked and for a moment seemed it might fall apart.

Quick as a wink, Barbossa was in front of Will, newly sharpened dagger pressing into the tender flesh of the young man's throat. As Barbossa spoke his rancid breath assaulted Will's nose. "You'll not be the one threatening me, boy! I'll answer your questions when I please. Do not force me to drain your blood here and now."

Will swallowed hard and remained silent. Barbossa kept the blade against the blacksmith's throat for just a moment longer than necessary. He took it away and then seated himself in one of the sturdy old chairs that were placed sporadically around the old table.

"We need your blood to free us of a curse that we brought unknowingly upon ourselves. Have a seat boy, and perhaps something to eat as well?"

Will sat, but declined the food. He was in no mood to eat.

Barbossa continued, not really caring whether the whelp ate or not, as long as they had his blood, and the medallion. He could feel it calling to him. It was getting close, he knew it. "We found some rare Aztec gold a while back. Traded it, spent it; fretted it away. When it was gone, we realized the curse that had been set upon us. We're skeletons boy. Unable to feel, taste; we're not really alive. But because we're not alive, we're unable to die."

"Why then, do you need me?"

"Well, really we just need your blood. Your body, well that might come in handy later, but it's not necessary. Once we have the last medallion we'll use your blood to free us of the curse."

"Buy _why?_ Can't you just use someone else's blood?"

"Ah, would that we could. If we'd been able to, we'd be freed of this curse long ago. But no, we need yours, the only living descendant of the great pirate, Bootstrap Bill Turner."

"William Turner, my father?"

"Aye, that be the one. He was one of our crew long ago. Back when Jack Sparrow was our useless captain. We mutinied against Jack, and that didn't sit well with Bill. So we were forced to strap Bootstraps' bootstraps to a cannon and let him join Davy Jones."

Again Will's fist met the table, hard. "My father was _not_ a pirate! He was a decent man! A merchant sailor!"

Barbossa laughed, a cruel sound. "Whatever ye need be telling yourself to get sleep, boy."

Will sighed angrily.

"So we're off to an island, where the gold is kept. There we will wait for the last medallion to arrive and then we'll be slitting your throat and having ourselves a jolly good time." Barbossa grinned and the monkey mimicked his action, jumping and screeching.

"Wait for the last medallion? So you don't have it? How do you know it will arrive?"

"The gold calls to us, boy. I can feel it growing ever nearer. Someone must care enough about you to try and save you, and they have the medallion."

_Elizabeth? _Though Will, _It must be her, no one else cares. Unless...could Jack Sparrow know where I've been taken? Barbossa said he was the old captain of this bloody ship, so perhaps he's after it. I wonder if Barbossa knows Jack is alive. Oh there's got to be a way to get out of this. I must think of a plan! Think, Will, think! You're life depends on it. You must get back to Elizabeth! Oh Elizabeth!_

"Elizabeth, take the helm!" Jack commanded as he cut the _Interceptor _loose from the _Dauntless_. The two had disabled the runner cables on the _Dauntless_, escaped onto the _Interceptor_ and were now on their way to the island of Tortuga to get themselves a crew.

Liz did as she was told, standing awkwardly at the head of the ship, not quite sure what she was supposed to do. She held the wheel in place, watching as the men on the _Dauntless _scurried around, trying to fulfill Norrington's commands. She knew that they wouldn't be put off for long. Eventually they'd follow them, trying to save her. She sighed, thinking, _I don't want to be saved. _

When Jack had cut the ship free, he took over the helm and waved his hat at Norrington and his crew as they quickly sailed away. Jack laughed. Once they were far enough away, he turned to Liz, picked her up and spun her round.

"My goodness! What do you think you're doing?" Liz was startled by the sudden show of affection. True, she enjoyed it, but the lady in her still clung to a shred of propriety.

Jack set her on her feet. "Celebrating, love. Go into the captain's quarters and find me some rum or other sort of drink. Be quick about it."

Liz scoffed. "What do I look like, you're serving wench? Get it yourself!"

With a grin Jack turned the wheel hard, causing one of the booms to swing out and hit Liz right in the stomach. With a surprised grunt she grabbed hold and found herself hanging over the edge of the ship, bottomless depths of the ocean looming under her. She shrieked with the little air that the boom had left in her lungs.

"Now, now, hold on missy. You listen here. You're sailing under me now. You'll do as I say, or I'll be forced to rid myself of you. Right now, of course, I need you to help me get this ship to Tortuga. But once there, I'll have a crew and there will be no more need of you. So if you want to save that Will of yours, then I suggest you learn to take orders from a pirate captain, savvy?"

Liz could feel her grip slipping. She nodded and let out a sigh of relief when Jack brought the boom back into place. She dropped onto the deck with a slightly painful thud and lay on her back panting. She found Jack staring over her, looking down at her still wet shirt. She was thankful once again for keeping her corset on.

"Quit that, you're exciting me. Now go get the rum before I ravage you right here." Jack's voice was heavy with desire.

Liz scrambled up and into the captain's quarters as fast as her skinny legs would carry her. She wasn't sure if Jack had been joking, but she didn't want to find out. As she entered the cabin, she passed a mirror and gave herself a quick glance. With a frown she began to fix her hair, trying in vain to untangle her curls. When she had fixed her hair as much as possible, she adjusted her pants, finding they were a bit loose round the waist, though the material clung wetly everywhere else. After that she wandered around and eventually found a table upon which were a few glasses and a bottle of something.

Carefully, she uncorked the bottle and poured herself a glass. Ever so slowly she brought the glass to her lips and took a large gulp. This having been her first taste of rum, she choked and sputtered. After coughing for a moment, she tried again. If she was going to sail under the command of a pirate, she was going to start acting like one. A little rum wouldn't hurt her.

Eventually Liz drained the contents of her glass, becoming only slightly dizzy. She had come to like the taste of the amber liquid and poured herself another glass, forgetting completely about bringing some out to Mr. Sparrow. It wasn't until she was on her fourth shot that she heard a voice behind her. With a startled yelp she spun round, dropping the glass she'd had in her hand.

"Drinking all me rum and then makin' a mess, are we?" Jack sauntered over as Liz awkwardly bent to attempt to pick up the shattered glass that was now strewn about her feet.

"No. well...I mean, I...well you see. I just wanted to try some rum. I've never had any before."

Jack helped with the task of picking up the tiny pieces of glass. "Pity, tis a marvelous drink."

"Yes." Elizabeth found herself speaking louder than intended. She suddenly wished she hadn't drunk so much. "Well...I think I had too much. At first it was horrid. But then...ahh the sweet burning sensation. Yes, I had too much."

"Quite alright, love. Next time just do as I say. I would have shared you know. Now there's not much left. We'll have to pick some up in Tortuga."

Liz nodded. "Ouch!" she dropped the glass bits she'd collected in her hand and grabbed her index finger. A drop of blood fell from the cut she'd just gotten and dropped onto the floor, splattering a few pieces of glass.

"Foolish girl. Let me see." Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand. He peered at her finger and frowned. "It's not but a scratch. The bleeding will stop in no time."

"But it stings!"

Sparrow sighed. "Here, let me kiss it."

Jack had said so jokingly, but Liz didn't protest. To humor himself mostly, he brought the bleeding finger to his lips and planted a soft kiss upon softer skin; all the while, Liz's eyes boring into his own. He licked the bit of blood from his lips and smiled. "All better?"

"Quite, yes." The rum still burned and made her forget the fact that the man had just licked her blood.

Jack noted Elizabeth was breathing hard again. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and noticed then that she'd left a few buttons undone. The opening in her shirt gave him quite a view of her nearly perfect breasts held in place by a light, crème colored corset.

"Mr. Sparrow, it's rude to stare at a lady so." Liz said, realizing her hand was still in Jack's own.

"I see no ladies here." Jack spoke softly, eyes darting from Elizabeth's face, to her chest, to her face, and back again. Without thinking, without knowing why, Liz leaned closer to Jack until their noses touched. Without a word or warning, she kissed him.

Jack had been trying to remain in control. The girl was certainly beautiful, and the scenes playing out in his brain were certainly sinful. There was something about her that just made him want to take her right there, but he had held back, realizing he was on a quest to get his ship back, not to fuck the girl all over the place. But the view of her breasts, the taste of her blood on his tongue, and now her lips upon his, drove him over the edge.

Not caring what might happen to Elizabeth, or the ship, Jack lifted her into his arms, increasing the fierceness of their kiss as he did so. He stumbled to the bed and threw Liz upon it, enjoying the way she bounced on the mattress. Thinking only about his own needs, Jack hastily undid the remaining buttons of her shirt and threw it to the floor. After removing her corset Jack paused for a moment to stare at the pale breasts that lay before him. Quickly, Jack rid himself of pants and did the same to Elizabeth.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jack mounted the girl, forgetting in fact that she wasn't much older than seventeen, and still a virgin, while he...well he was well over seventeen to be sure, and took her fiercely. Liz cried out in pain at first, for she'd never done such things before, but soon her cries of pain turned to those of pleasure.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The two got back to manning the ship a bit awkwardly. A strange silence settled over them as they tutted about the ship, heading for Tortuga. It was nightfall when Jack actually began speaking to Elizabeth instead of just barking commands in her general direction.

"Listen, about earlier...you know. It was...a one time thing. You're not my type, too pure. Plus, I'm a bloody pirate, I can't commit. You understand, love? I won't have you moping about all sad because I don't love you, or swooning around thinking I do. Just setting things straight, savvy?"

Liz tried to look as if she didn't care; as if casual sex with pirates was a common occurrence in her drab life. "I understand perfectly well. Why would I be in love with a scoundrel such as yourself, anyway? I'm only here because I want to help William."

Sparrow nodded, staring in the direction of Elizabeth's breasts. _She may have been a dull fuck, _Jack thought lustily, _but seven hells she's got an amazing body for a girl of such a young age. Put many a whore to shame, she would. She could do good in the business. Mayhap Scarlet can set her up, I doubt her father will be pleased that she's run away to save a brat blacksmith and then fucked a pirate. She'll need something to fall back on incase things at home don't blow over well. Blow. Ha._ Jack snickered, and Liz looked puzzled. The pirate shook his head and went back to steering the ship.

"Off to bed with you now. We should reach Tortuga by midday on the morrow. We've made good time despite our little...detour." Jack began to sing as Liz wandered into the captain's cabins and snuggled down under the covers. She dreamed of Jack's hands touching her in places she never knew existed.

Liz woke the next morning to find Jack asleep next to her, stark naked. She bolted up with a yelp and scrambled out of the bed. Jack mumbled sleepily and opened his eyes.

"Wha...what's wrong?" he sat up, the covers not covering him at all. Liz averted her eyes.

Jack chuckled. "Well, aren't we shy this morning? Yesterday you fucked me, and today you're afraid of my cock? You're an odd egg." He stood up, lazily dressing just to peeve Liz who kept her eyed downcast the entire time. When he left the room, Liz fixed her own clothes and wished she had something that fit better.

She stumbled rather sleepily into the searing morning sun to find Jack at the wheel, adjusting their course. Blinking, Liz went to a rail of the deck and watched the waves rush by as the rough wind propelled the ship toward the pirate island.

The day was uneventful, and filled mostly with snappish comments from Jack, as he was anxious to get to Tortuga, for that meant he was one step closer to getting his ship back. When night began to fall, Liz saw the brightly lit island not far off. By midnight, they'd docked the ship and Liz followed Jack closely as he wove his way through raucous crowds.

Jack approached a tavern and nearby stood two underdressed and over-makeup-ed women who Liz knew to be whores, despite her having led a rather sheltered life. Just because she was rich, didn't mean she had no clue what a brothel was.

A whore dressed, if you could call it that, mostly in red with auburn hair and a large nose rushed up to Jack.

He grinned wide and opened his arms for embrace. "Scarlet!"

She grimaced, raised a hand, and slapped Jack so hard, his head spun to face Elizabeth who stood shocked into silence.

"I don't think I deserved that." Mumbled Jack

he whore strode away, only to be replaced by a woman in white, with blonde hair, and smudged lipstick.

Jack turned to her, grinning sheepishly.

"Who was she?" asked the whore in a squeaky voice, hands on her impossibly slender hips.

Jack opened his mouth, no doubt to spew a lie, when he received another head turning slap across the face. This time when his face found Liz his cheek was bright red.

"I may have deserved that."

Moments later Liz found herself standing in front of a pigsty holding a bucket of icy water. Jack was doing the same. Sleeping among the large pigs was a dirty, loudly snoring man. Liz squinted and thought he looked somewhat familiar.

Jack heaved his bucket of water onto the man, causing him to jump up, dagger in hand, sputtering and shouting. "Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed scoundrel!"

The man stopped cursing when he saw Jack though. "Bloody hell! Jack Sparrow come back from the dead!"

Jack smiled, "At your service, Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, and Liz realized then that he was the man who spoke of pirates to her the day they'd found Will. She remembered him constantly drinking and talking of bad luck with women aboard ships. He stepped closer now and smiled, "No, at your service, Captain Jack."

A terrible smell wafted through the air and Liz wrinkled her nose. Jack had made her fill a bucket with icy water in case one wasn't enough to wake Gibbs. Now with all her strength she heaved it at Mr. Gibbs, dousing him again.

"I'm already awake, damn you!" he shouted, wiping water from his eyes.

"Sorry," Liz giggled. "That was for the smell."

Gibbs looked at her, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at her again. "Miss Elizabeth, is that you? My, you've grown in to some kind of woman!"

Liz nodded and struggled to think of some compliment for Gibbs, but it was hard; he slept with pigs. Jack saved her though, by offering Gibbs a drink so they could talk. The three headed for the nearest tavern, and Liz was made to wait at another table while Jack and Gibbs spoke.

"So what can I do ya' for, Jack?" asked Gibbs, sipping his ale, which was noticeably less then that of which Jack had bought for himself.

"Well, I have me a mind to get back my ship, and I know just how to do it."

"But...Barbossa and his crew...it's his ship now. They all think you're dead."

"Then I have the element of surprise. They've found Turner's boy, but they need the last medallion, and that girl, Liz Swann has it. I've got me a plan that involves those Navy men following us that's sure to get me back my ship."

Gibbs looked skeptical. "And what of the others?"

"To all hells with them! As long as I get my ship back, I care not of what happens to the rest. After I gut Barbossa, the rest is to the wind. Now find me a crew crazy enough to follow my orders by tomorrow and I'll see you have a share o' that treasure Barbossa's got hidden."

The next morning Jack and Liz stood inspecting the group of grungy pirates Mr. Gibbs had rounded up for Jack's new crew. They walked down the line, Gibbs trotting behind, babbling about how each man was worth his weight in salt. Funny, because just as he said that, the three passed a midget. Jack stopped in front of an old man with a beard and a parrot on his shoulder.

Jack was asking him if he could follow orders, Mr. Gibbs was saying how he was mute, and babbling about how the parrot could talk for him. "Wind in your sails," was all the parrot said. Liz rubbed her head. The night before Jack had ordered her some ale, and she'd gone and drunk too much. Not to mention she'd went and slept with Jack again, because she was so out of it. If sleeping with a pirate captain was going to become a habit every time she got drunk, Liz decided she would have to stay far from the liquor bottle.

Jack and Liz and Mr. Gibbs reached the end of the line, and Jack thought he'd heard a slightly female voice. At the end of the line, was a skinny, dark skinned lad with a wide rimmed hat. Jack removed the hat, releasing a tumult of black hair and revealing a rather comely woman.

"Anna Maria!" Jack exclaimed. She slapped him. As his face was turned to Liz she murmured, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." "Oh no," said Jack, "That one I deserved."

"You stole my ship!" the feisty woman yelled.

"Borrowed, love, borrowed. With every intention of giving it back."

Anna Maria slapped him again.

"Listen, I'll give you a new ship."

Anna Maria looked skeptical.

"A better ship!"

"That ship!" Piped in Liz, pointing to the _Interceptor_.

"That ship!?" Jack glared at Liz, but she merely tapped her cheek with her hand. Jack frowned and mumbled, "That ship."

"Aye!" Shouted Anna Maria and the rest of the pirates echoed and prepared to board.

"Captain, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, let alone two." Gibbs whispered once the rest were out of earshot.

Sparrow watched Liz and Anna Maria walk away. "It would be far worse not to." Leaving Gibbs puzzled, Jack helped prepare the ship.


End file.
